edfandomcom-20200215-history
For Your Ed Only
"For Your Ed Only" is the 4th episode of Season 3 and the 56th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds unintentionally find Sarah's diary and take it with them. Now they must do something about it before Sarah finds out they took it. Plot The episode begins with Eddy struggling to chew some seemingly indestructible gum which Edd invented, and all appears to be going well until Ed bites Eddy's sample clear out of his mouth, chews it with ease, and blows a HUGE bubble and floats away. Jonny and Plank walk by and ask Eddy if it's a hot-air balloon and Eddy, being the salesman he is, tells Jonny that it's a hot-air ride. Jonny is interested and hops aboard. Eddy hops in with Ed's help, telling Jonny he hasn't paid yet while Edd tries to follow them. Kevin notices the bubble and shoots it down with a baseball, Jonny and Plank land to the ground at such force, it causes them to make a tunnel through the Earth and end up in China (which Jonny claims is just like in the cartoons). Ed and Eddy land through Ed's roof and into Sarah's bedroom, destroying it in the process. Edd manages to find them, and tells them that they need to repair it before Sarah arrives, but Eddy discovers her secret diary in the wreckage and immediately decides to read it as payback for everything Sarah has done to them. Ed and Edd try to stop him, but they hear Sarah and Jimmy walking up the stairs. Eddy tosses the book through the window and the Eds manage to jump out before Sarah comes in. Sarah cries at the state of her room and soon finds out her diary is missing. The Eds try to find the diary in the yard, but with no success. Eddy then seemingly gives up on trying to find it in the yard and takes his friends somewhere else to hide from Sarah. Sarah and Jimmy soon enlist Nazz, Kevin and Rolf to scour the Cul-de-Sac to recover her beloved diary, but without much success. Meanwhile The Eds, at the Lane, try to figure out what to do, but Edd and Ed find that Eddy is a bit preoccupied with something and seems to be enjoying it. Edd asks is there something he would like to share with them. Eddy trying to hide his laughter says no. Ed then grabs him by the ankle and Edd asks Eddy to hand it over. Eddy claims he has no idea what Edd is talking about, so Edd orders Ed to shake Eddy until he coughs up what he's hiding. They then discover that Eddy had the diary with him and finds that her book is in an unacceptable condition for them to return(Edd finds that the diary is saturated in drool and its spine is bent up). Eddy soon unlocks the book with his hair and begins flipping through the diary, finding an entry about how Edd gave her a "horsey" in a dream she had. After teasing some fun at Edd, Eddy notices a series of unflattering drawings of him, which turns out to be a flip-animation of him walking past some dollar bill signs on a cane, getting struck by lightning and getting crushed by a brick. Ed and Edd find this funny, but Eddy is angered by the animations. Sarah shows the same type of anger as Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf (who had also joined the search) continue searching for Sarah's diary. Rolf looks under a rock and says the space beneath here is vacant. Sarah cries again and states she wants her diary back. Kevin then asks if anyone has seen the Eds due to the mentioning of the word "vacant". After reading the diary even more, Edd implores to his friends they should return it, but Kevin walks by and catches them red-handed. But before he can do anything, Eddy shanghais him and ties him to a tree. Kevin sarcastically congratulates Eddy on "reaching a new low in dork history", but Eddy claims Kevin is just jealous before running off. Edd then comes by and puts a pillow between Kevin and the tree to make him a bit more comfortable while also apologizing for the abrupt accommodations. Edd then runs off to join with his friends. After running away to the end of the Lane, Edd says they have broken the law as they not only have taken someone else's personal belonging, but add to it they have abducted and detained somebody against their will. Edd, wanting to end this fiasco, tells them that they sneak back to the house, place it in a suitable spot, and pretend to know nothing about the diary. Eddy likes the plan and congratulates Edd at his underhandedness. They then sneak past The Kids, who are still hard at work, trying to locate her diary, and returns to Ed's House and try to find a spot to bury it, but they are discovered with the diary by Sarah and Jimmy. Sarah claims her diary and finds that they've read it (as there are drool stains all over the pages). The Eds hurriedly try figure how to escape as she angrily begins advancing to them. Eddy has Edd to blow a huge bubble with the bubble gum he'd invented to fly away, but fails to do so. Ed helps Edd by blowing into his mouth, which inflates his hat. Eddy and Ed clutch onto Edd and floats away just before Sarah could beat them up. Their escape soon backfires when Edd loses breath and exhales, causing the bubble to deflate. They plummet down to earth, at the mercy of Sarah. The episode ends with Sarah writing an entry in her new diary about the events that occurred in this episode, and with The Eds, Jonny and Plank (who'd somehow managed to return to Peach Creek from China) stuck together on Ed with the chewed-up gum. Trivia *'Goofs': **When Sarah and Jimmy walk up the stairs, their outlines don't move. **When Eddy unlocks Sarah's diary, he pulls off one of his three hairs. In the next scene, the hair he pulled off is back on his head. **When the airborne diary hits Edd, it falls onto the ground. However, after the camera focuses on Ed and Eddy, then goes back to Edd, the diary is in Edd's hat. **When the Eds try to get away from Sarah, Edd attempts to chew the gum. Ed then assists and blows Edd into a balloon. When Edd let go of the air, the gum was no longer there. However, in the last scene, Jonny, Plank, Ed, Edd, and Eddy are all stuck in the gum. *When Ed gets up after landing in Sarah's bedroom, his face is scrunched in a bed spring. Ed then says: "I'm a Borg." Borgs are a group of cybernetic alien organisms from Star Trek. *This episode was seen in the 2007 movie Shattered (called Butterfly on a Wheel in Canada). At the start of the film, the show can be heard and later seen in the hotel when Tom Ryan (Pierce Brosnan) begins to confront Neil Randall (Gerard Butler). *Eddy said the phrase "Hasta la vista, baby!" This is a Spanish phrase meaning "Goodbye." Adding on, Edd said the phrase "C'est la vie," meaning "that's life" in French. **Eddy also references Terminator 2 when he shouts this phrase. **Kevin breaks the fourth wall in response to these phrases by saying "This show needs subtitles." *Jimmy references William Shakespeare when he states "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Video Episode starts at 11:30 See also *Ed's Hot Air Tours *Edd's Experimental Bubble Gum *Sarah's Diary Category:Episodes Category:Season 3